villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amon Goeth
Amon Goeth is the main antagonist of the 1993 Steven Spielberg's masterpiece Schindler's List. He is a Junior Lieutenant, later Commander of the SS, responsible for ordering the liquidation of the Plazow ghetto and murdering Jews in the Krakow ghetto. He is based off of the real life Nazi of the same name. He was portrayed by the Academy Award nominated actor Ralph Fiennes, who also played Lord Voldemort, Hades, the Moon King, Victor Quartermaine, Rameses, and Francis Dolarhyde. Role in the film Amon Goeth appears in the Krakow Ghetto (after ordering the liquidation of the Plazow Ghetto), intentively checking the Jews assigned in the ghetto. He hires Helen Hirsch as his maid for his household in the hills above the ghetto. He then kills a Jewish civil engineer who attempts to make a barracks but breaking it down due to issues regarding the space not capable to fit the barracks. However, he follows her orders in tearing down the barracks on construction anyways. Later on, he befriends ethnic businessman Oskar Schindler. He shows an abusive and sadistic side, as stated by Itzhak Stern, he killed 25 Jews and shot out two of them by sniping them from the balcony since one was tying her boots while carrying a wheelbarrow and one who sat in the stairs, scaring and causing nearby Jews to dig faster, although there wasn't enough progress, but Goeth did not kill them. He killed a Jew that stole the chicken then interrogates a boy on who stole it, but the boy pointed the one that Goeth killed. He tried having Rabbi Lewartow executed (who was supposed to shove coal, but was making hinges instead, but made a small pile of it, lacking real progress) but angrily spares the Rabbi (as both of his guns failed to work). Goeth later had a conversation with Schindler about what power is and is concinvec to show mercy towards the jews in order to gain that power. However, he later killed a Jewish boy (though Goeth dismissed him from housework, but later reconsidered and shot him in the head with a sniper rifle) then ordered thousands of Jewish corpses burned down after Schindler found ashes in not only his car, but everywhere. He told Schindler that he will make shipments in 30 or 40 days since there were too many dead Jews in the Krakow Ghetto and that there wasn't enough progress to satisfy the Nazi war efforts. Later, on a few years ago, he beats up Helen after a failed attempt to flirt with her (though he expressed that he feels for Helen but reconsiders when Helen doesn't reciprocate) then however after agreeing to the release of 1100 Jews for Schindler, charges a heavy bribe from him. He finds that the last of Schindler's list has a blank space. Realizing that Schindler wants him to give up Helen, Goeth refuses but later reconsiders and allows Helen to go with Schindler and says goodbye. While being a patient in Bad Tolz, Goeth was found by the Red Army and they executed him by hanging for crimes against humanity. His last words were "Heil Hitler". Personality Goeth is an evil Nazi; and is said by many to be one of the most sadistic and inhuman SS captains of the Waffen-SS. He does not cry or show happiness. The real life Amon Goeth was diagnosed with an mental illness. He enjoys killing Jews as far as he can-using many of them for target practice and even murdering onses the Nazis needed for workers. He possesses a highly tactical mind, when he ordered the Plazow Ghetto liquidated, and anger, as he yelled angrily while beating up Helen Hirsch. He hates sparing Jews, as he stops execution of the Rabbi. He harbors deep hate for the Jews, as he killed a lot of them unnecessarily. Goeth is reserved and secretive, since he, according to Schindler, does not allow anyone to know it is a Jew he enjoys. Being a nazi, Goeth has strong loyalty to Adolf Hitler, proclaiming his allegiance to him moments before his execution. Category:Pure Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Fictionalized Category:Hypocrites Category:Slaver Category:Misogynists Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Gaolers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Pimps Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:AFI's Villains